undertale_au_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Undertale+Rabbids Kingdom Battle
Undertale+Rabbids Kingdom Battle is a turn-based tatic AU which takes place after the True Pacifist Route AU Owner: XXK1rbyF4nB0y69Xx Intro Plot Beep-O wanted to see the Undertale Cast then Spawny came up with a "Big Idea" which want to replicate their current Timeline and send a message to the other Beep-O Spawny's "Big Idea". So in the Other Timeline he SupaMerge had to be tested first. So volunteering Rabbids were merged with the OK SupaMerge. 4 of them looked like Papyrus, Sans, Frisk and Undyne. So the Expedition to the Undertale Universe Had Begun In The Other Timeline but something went wrong. Back In Undertale, All the Monsters Gathered to Snowdin Town to see Papyrus' statue of Frisk which was going to be a new landmark in the Underground but then a HUGE portal-thing appered out of nowhere sucking everything up! Frisk tried to save Sans but the portal-thing was too strong! It ended sucking up other Monsters, Papyrus, and Undyne! Frisk was Determined to save her friends and went for it, Frisk tried to save Sans again but could not and ended up getting sucked by the portal-thingy! Beep-O STILL wanted to see the Undertale Cast in person but also HAD to keep his eyes on Spawny as he was aware of the actions from the demon known as: Chara. but Spawny was caught by a Cotton Swab with a Rabbid riding on it. The Rabbid spooked Spawny for fun and accidentally corrupted the SupaMerge Causing the Rabbid and The Cotton Swab to fuse and creating an abomination, THEN Spawny accidentally cretating MORE abominations. Beep-O then saw the Time-Travelling-Washing-Machine about to squash him but Frisk immediately SAVEs him and the epic adventure starts Main Characters *Beep-O *Spawny *Frisk *Rabbid Papyrus *Rabbid Sans *Sans *Chara *Rabbid Frisk *Papyrus *Rabbid Undyne *Undyne Code Exclusive Characters *Storyfell Chara *Storyshift Asriel *Modtale Flowey *Sensetale Undyne *Altertale Asgore *ShiftShift Papyrus *History Recast Frisk *TaleTwist Alphys *Alterswap Toriel *Storyswap Alphys *Napstaton EX Areas *Snowdin Forest *Waterfall *Hotland *Core *World Of Genocide Weapon Types *Blaster (Damage) *Melee (Hit Hard at close range) *Sentry (Get enemies that are too far away) *Rocket Launcher (Explosions) *Bworb (Big criticals) *Sniper (Shoot at long Ranges) *Shotgun (Splash Damage) *Grenade (Lobs over cover) *Minigun (Damage Multiple times) Code Exclusive Weapons They are Exclusive to the Code Exclusive Characters and are a Combination of Weapons *Flamethrower (Minigin+Shotgun) *Bow (Grenade+Sniper) *Lazer (Sniper+Minigun) Bosses and Mid-Bosses SPOILERS * Snow Golem * Greater Rabbid * Rocky and Sandy * Pie Golem * Mecha Bwah * Robwah Queen * Chara (In a mech) * MegaBug Secret Bosses MASSIVE SPOILERS * Disbelief Papyrus * SANESSS * Waluigi * Error!Papyrus * Robbie Rotten * Magma Golem * Xx_FRESHSANS_xX * THE GREAT TEMMIE * Dark Sr Pelo * xX_M3g4_Bug_Th3_M3m3_L0rd_Xx Crit Affects Note that criticals CANNOT be caused by starter weapons *Freeze (CANT MOVE) *Blaze (PANIC) *Knockback (PUSH) *Fart (CAN SEND EM OUT OF BOUNDS) *Ketchup (CANT ATTACK) *Stone (CANT USE TECHNIQUES) *Sleep (CANT DO ANYTHING) Credits Main * Ubisoft (Mario+Rabbids Kingdom Battle) * Toby Fox (Undertale) Other * Nintendo (Mario Tennis) * DHX Studios (LAZY TOWN) * Sr Pelo (UNDERPANTS) * FlamesAtGames (Disbelief!Papyrus) * KillerTheCat and Quantum Dranger (HELP_Tale) * Lover Of Piggies (Error!Tale) * DustyTheGoat (Twisted Functions) Category:Crossover Category:Turn Based Category:Rabbids Category:AUs Category:Post-Pacifist